II (Blood Lines Saga) Líneas de Sangre
by Kryo de Jamir
Summary: El silencio de la espera finalmente ha cesado, el juego ha empezado, las líneas de sangre han sido trazadas. Nadie se salvará, ellos son los cazadores, y sus presas, oh, ¡Sus presas jamás escaparán! Ese es el código de la cacería.
1. Chapter 1

**Título:**_ II (Blood Lines Saga) Líneas de Sangre._

**Pairing:**_ Milarion._

**Characters:**_ Milori. Clarion. Dégel (OC). Ikki (OC)._

**Genre:**_ Supernatural/General/¿Romance?_

**Rated:**_ De K+ a T, y M (Más adelante, yo avisaré)._

**Summary:**_ El silencio de la espera finalmente ha cesado, el juego ha empezado, las líneas de sangre han sido trazadas. Nadie se salvará, ellos son los cazadores, y sus presas, oh, ¡Sus presas jamás escaparán! Ese es el código de la cacería._

**Disclaimer: Tinkerbell** y sus respectivos personajes no son de mi propiedad.

**Cronología:**_ El título lo dice todo, es una continuación de Blood Lines._

* * *

**Chapter I**

**Recuerdos**

* * *

El despertador se dejaba escuchar en la oscura habitación, su insistente sonido retumbaba en los tímpanos de quien la ocupaba, hubiese abierto los ojos de no ser por el inexistente y desconocido cansancio que sentía y atravesaba su ser, de sus labios entreabiertos un pequeño suspiro se permitió escapar, haciéndose visible como una muy pequeña bruma por el frío del ambienta, la temporada invernal dejándose ver desde la única ventana oculta tras columnas color vino.

Del cielo aún algo oscurecido caían los copos de nieve, siempre blancos, ninguno igual al otro, siempre le gustaban, de hecho, el invierno siempre le había llamado la atención, era su estación favorita a pesar de todo. El frío hacía que se sintiera mejor, en todos los sentidos claro, no solo le reconfortaba, sino que estaba acostumbrada a que fuese su hogar. Un siseo hizo que se removiera inquieta, apretando los párpados con el seño fruncido sobre estos, era el viento, solo era el viento, solo era eso, la corriente atravesando su ventana abierta, acabando su travesía con las cortinas hasta hacerlas ondear con serenidad.

_Hey despierta._

Ah…

_Ya es de día._

Esa voz, como todas las mañanas tenía que despertarle aunque ella no se lo pidiese. Sus párpados se permitieron abrir lentamente, esa sensación de somnolencia seguía presente en ella, su mirada cansada, dejando ver experiencias pasadas a través del tiempo entre sus matices azuladas, profundas como el mar, pero brillosa cual las estrellas. Sonrió levemente. La presencia de su padre, aquél hombre frente a ella en ese momento, con una mano sobre su hombro, dándole el confort que necesitaba esa mañana.

El día en que nació por segunda vez.

—Es hora de ir a la escuela —

Ni siquiera se molestó en disimular el bostezo que se escapó de sus labios, simplemente dejó que saliera, ocultando la boca tras la palma de su mano. Sentía esa mirada sobre sí misma, la misma proviniendo de esos conocidos ojos fieros y fríos, pero de un cálido color tormenta. Le miró, ella misma le dirigió la vista entrecerrando sus orbes azules, lo único que les diferenciaba a ella y a su padre —¿Qué día es hoy? —

—¿Perdón? —

—¿Qué día es hoy? ¿Veintiuno de Diciembre? —

Suspiró. Por la expresión sombría en su rostro, así era, veintiuno de diciembre. Aún y cuando su día de nacimiento fuese el veintinueve de enero, ese día en especial, cuatro días antes de la navidad, fue el momento en que su vida mortal acabó.

Y empezó el confín de su eternidad.

—Sé lo que estás pensando — Escuchó a su padre, no dudó en alzar la vista hacia él. La sonrisa que le dirigía, amplia y cálida, llena del cariño y afecto paternal que necesitaba, hizo que sonriera ampliamente de igual manera; el camino era largo y oscuro, la senda que seguir desconocida, pero con su padre, con su fuerte mano aferrando a la suya, sabía que podía seguir adelante no importa lo que pasase —Es interesante cuánto tiempo ha pasado, más aún saber que me has perdonado —

—No es para tanto, mi querido padre. Las pocas veces que te vi aparentabas la apariencia, además de todas esas veces cuando escogiste esa clase de presas, aparentabas la edad y apariencia de un adulto, al menos eso es lo que me ha dicho Dewey —

—Ese viejo no puede ahorrarse sus comentarios para sí mismo —Masculló su padre.

La risa que se escapó de sus labios calmó a su padre, lo sentía después de todo —Ya ya, no importa, tengo que ir a la escuela y tú al trabajo, pero sobre tu presa… — Se quedaron viendo un rato, podía sentir el nerviosismo que embargó de repente a su padre —¿Hace cuanto que esa chica tendrá las mismas pesadillas? —

—Primero, unos años; segundo, ya no es una chica, eso te lo aseguro, seguramente ya debe ser una mujer —

_Ah…_

Suspiró resignada la niña, hasta ahí llegaba la charla con su padre, o al menos, la charla sobre esa persona. Dirigió la mirada hacia su ventana, directo al paisaje que se veía afuera, el día sería diferente, algo cambiaría, y al parecer su padre lo notó. Ambos se miraron de soslayo y se sonrieron.

Las cosas cambiarían.

**:-X.-X-.X-:**

_Se supone que iba con sus amigos a una fiesta de halloween cuando la lluvia inició atrapándola en medio de las calles —¡Oh no! —Corrió lo más rápido que podía por las calles, sus planes acabaron arruinados con el clima que le sorprendió, solo pudo entrar a la primera tienda que pudo ver de reojo, una librería, se encogió de hombros al ver unas pequeñas marionetas colgadas en la ventana. No pudo evitar sonrojarse levemente al entrar, sentado en el mostrador, estaba un chico de extraños cabellos color blanco, casi platinado, y unos ojos color tormenta escondidos tras unas gafas de sol —E-eh… Dis-culpa… —_

_Lo vio quitándose unos audífonos, le interrumpi_ó _¡Es tan guapo!__No pudo evitar pensar al verle cruzando los brazos sobre su pecho, una sonrisa en su rostro, frunció el seño levemente, ¿Se estaba burlando de ella? —¿Sí? —_

_Parecía molesto, algo arrogante, un poco misterioso, pero a pesar de todo…_

_¡Quizá le estaba gustando y solo llevaba unos segundos ó minutos conociéndole! Ni siquiera eso, ¡A penas y lo había visto en ese momento!_

—_E-eh… Es-te… Yo… —Desvió la mirada hacia el suelo sintiendo su rostro caliente, genial, ahora se había sonrojado, para completar el momento —¿P-po-dría que-darme aquí…? Ya sabes… Este… Mientras de-ja de llo-llover… —_

_Lo vio enarcando una ceja, la sonrisa que llevaba se lo confirmaba, se burlaba de ella; o quizá solo trataba de ser amable, aunque no lo pareciera o lo aparentaba —Claro, ponte a gusto, me parece que esta tormenta va para larga —Le escuchó riendo entre dientes, los vio afilados, estaba usando unos colmillos de mentira, al menos eso le parecía —Además, no quiero que me conviertas en sapo o algo por el estilo —_

_Soltó una risita alejando su sombrero de bruja de su cabeza —No lo creo, no te verías bien como sapo. Por cierto, soy Clarion, pero dime Ree —_

—_¡JA! Cariño, no pienses en ello —_

—_Me llamo Clarion, no _**_cariño _**_—Frunció el seño._

—_Ca-ri-ño-Sonrió maliciosamente relamiéndose el labio inferior-_**_Yo _**_me veo bien no importa qué tipo de criatura sea —_

—_¡Oh, y eres tan modesto también! —No pudo evitar reír al ver su expresión de consternación —Por cierto, ¿Cómo te lla…mas? —_

—_Es más… —No supo en qué momento ese chico se había acercado a ella —… Eso incluye a las criaturas de la noche… —El rostro pálido del muchacho estaba peligrosamente cerca del suyo propio causando que su rostro se tornara rojo —¿… Mi nombre? En realidad no es mucho, he tenido un nombre extraño, inclusive mis compañeros de escuela se ríen de mi apellido de ficción, como ellos le dicen —Soltó una risa maliciosa entre dientes sus dientes afilados, su sonrisa torcida solo mandando un escalofrío a su columna vertebral, sintiendo entre miedo y hasta cierto punto algo de timidez por lo que fuera que haría ese chico mayor que ella; tragó en seco con dificultad._

—_¿Có-mo te lla-mas…? P-por fa-vor… —_

—_En el pasado me llamaba Milori Vlad, o este último cambiaba a Alucard; pero he tenido que cambiar de nombre muchas veces, por lo que ahora las reglas del juego cambian: mi nombre es Milori Hellsing —_

—_¿Tam-bién… Te-pes…? —_

—_Así es amor mío —_

—_N-no… No es… —_

—_Oh cariño, no sabes en qué problema te has metido, después de todo: nunca debiste de entrar en la vida de un vampiro como lo acabas de hacer —_

_Antes de ver el brillo del filo de los largos colmillos, eso fue lo último que Clarion escuchó en su vida._

_Al menos en la mortal._

—¿Mamá? ¿Estás bien? —

—¿Eh? — Salió de su ensoñación de golpe, no era la primera vez que se perdía en el hilo de sus pensamientos de repente, con el recuerdo de ese mal sueño rondando por su mente sin darle tregua alguna. Desde los trece años, si mal no recordaba, había tenido ese sueño, fue de repente, luego de regresar a casa de la escuela el día de halloween. Suspiró —Sí, estoy bien, Ikki, no te preocupes — Sonrió.

El otro también sonrió. El chico, de solo doce años -casi trece-, sentado frente a ella, sabía que la mujer a la cual conocía desde su nacimiento, prácticamente, estaba mintiendo; todas las mañanas -o al menos la gran mayoría de ellas- era lo mismo, y todo por la pesadilla y sabía que tenía. Bajó la vista y continuó desayunando en silencio, es en esos momentos donde deseaba tener una familia completa, más que eso, que como sus amigos, su madre tuviese una persona especial para ella que no fuese él, pero…

¿Su padre dónde quedaba? Oh claro, ni él mismo sabía, siempre habían sido él, su madre y su abuela. Ni padre, ni hermanos, ni primos, a veces era aburrido ser hijo único; pero fuera de ello, jamás necesitó un padre, o siquiera lo quiso, solo deseaba que su madre fuese feliz, era solo eso. Y lo sabía cuando veía a su madre intranquila ante la presencia de una de sus alumnas, la francesita, más específicamente. Cada mañana_** tenían**_ que seguir la misma ruta, vivían por la misma vía, después de todo, y todos los días se veían o se encontraban, más no se acercaban al otro. ¿A quién no se acercaba su madre? Al padre de la niña.

Ese día no hubo excepción ni cambio, pasó lo mismo. El _**Aston Martin Vantage**_, de color plata, se les cruzó por un lado mientras él, recargando su mejilla contra su puño, el codo contra la parte interna de la puerta a su lado, del auto de madre; solo se quedó viendo cómo les pasaban de largo, una sonrisa calmada formándose en sus labios, amaba ver a su madre nerviosa con ese hombre, no evitó hablar —Hey mamá, ahí está tu novio James Bond —

La miró de reojo, y se topó con su rostro rojo, no pudo evitar soltar una risita; la luz cambió a rojo y, para mala suerte -de su madre, más bien-, ambos autos quedaron al lado del otro. Notó la mirada apenada de su progenitora sobre él —Primero, Ikki, él no es mi novio; y segundo, solo porque él sea británico no quiere decir que sea James Bond —

—Aston Martin... — Canturreó soltando una risa jocosa entre dientes.

—Bien bien, está bien, su auto es un Aston Martin, sigue sin significar que sea James Bond —

Continuó riendo pero más libremente, aunque la sonrisa se borró de inmediato de su rostro al notar un fría e -para él- incómoda mirada azulada y conocida, sobre su persona; dirigió su vista hacia dicha presencia, encontrándose con un rostro cubierto a medias por su baja estatura, tras la puerta del auto, hebras claras y brillantes completamente reconocibles, la única persona de ocho años en toda su ciudad con extraño cabello blanco, jamás entendió el por qué de ello, lo dejó como un suceso extraño. Sus labios se fruncieron en una mueca de horror y molestia. A pesar de saber que era alumna de su madre en la escuela, la niña, _esa niña_, era su más grande y odiada rival.

—El hecho de que te haya ganado en ese concurso —Escuchó a su madre — No quiere decir, ni es razón, para que estés en contra de Dégel Frozen —

Suspiró —Es una niña, ¡Y de ocho años! Hizo trampa eso lo sé —

—¿No te pusiste a pensar que, al conocer sobre el trabajo de su padre, tuvo que estar orientada de cómo hacer el reportaje? —

Hacía tres meses, en su vecindario, hubo un concurso inter zonal de periodismo, él participó, le llamaba la atención, además, de mayor quería enfocarse en esa carrera; claro que, su odio por esa niña, no nació de ello, más bien alcanzó incrementarlo, avivar la llama. Cuando fue a inscribirse, se encontró con que esa pequeña de ocho años, estaba anotando su nombre en la planilla de inscripciones, las miradas asesinas no se hicieron esperar, casi podía decir que un rayo se formó entre ambos, aunque la sonrisa ladina y felina que la niña había formado, acabó de ponerle rojas las mejillas.

—Ah… — Volvió a suspirar.

Solo esperaba, que ese día, que tendía ser diferente, fuese para bien.

_Oh… Qué equivocado estaba._

Las plomizas nubes en el cielo no delataban nada bueno.

* * *

**Aclaraciones**

**(1) **_**Aston Martin Vantage: **__Ah… Yo y mis referencias a James Bond :3 (Los Aston Martin XD) ¡Hey no es mi culpa! Culpen a Disney, o a Peggy Holmes, que decidieron poner a Timothy Dalton en Secret of the Wings como la voz de Milori… Hum… *Vergüenza inmediata*_

* * *

**N/A:**_ Sí sí, ya lo sé: "¿Y esta loca amante de caballeros del zodiaco y vampiros no debería estar actualizando sus otras historias?" En eso estoy, pero empecé clases comenzando enero y, bueno… Me castigaron hace unos días los cuales tenía libres así que no pude escribir, y esto lo he tenido planificado unas semanas luego de, efectivamente, acabar la pre-cuela de esta hermosha y vampitástica historia._

_¿Cómo va la cosa? Explico:_

_**Primero:**__ No sé cuántas historias tenga esta pequeña saga, aún no me decido si deban ser tres historias:_

_**I (Saga Blood Lines) Blood Lines**__ — El one-shot._

_**II (Saga Blood Lines) Líneas de Sangre**__ — Esta historia._

_**III (Saga Blood Lines) Black Vow**__ — Secuela de esta historia y posible final._

_O cuatro, la última siendo llamada:_

_**IV (Saga Blood Lines) White Vow **__— Secuela de __**Black Vow**__ y posible final._

_**Segundo:**__ Efectivamente, he metido a Dégel en la historia, pero créanme, nuestra pequeña niña tiene mucho que ver y, para variar, hay drama en su historia, sobretodo en su relación con Milori (¿Culpemos a OUAT en un futuro? Posiblemente XP) (Emmm… Explico después por qué XP)._

_**Tercero:**__ No lo entiendo, simplemente no lo entiendo, __**AMO**__ el Milarion, y tengo la manía de separarles ya sea directa o indirectamente ._. (DRAMAAAAAA! DX :'D)_

_**Cuarto:**__ En otro caso, ¿__**Ikki**__ aparece, aparecerá, es, o será, un personaje principal o recurrente en__** Winter Stars**__? Aún no :) ;)_

_**Quinto:**__ ¿Cuándo actualizaré?: Cuando pueda, o al término de Winter Stars o Chistaya Doska, ambas están acabando, por irónico que suene XP (Sobre todo la primera)._

* * *

**N/A: **_Whatever, hoy es mi cumpleaños número 16! (Yep, 5 de Febrero) así que, antes de que lleguen mis "invitados", les dejo este primer capítulo._

_Bye, besos, espero que se encuentren perfectamente._

_Dejen reviews/comentarios please._


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:**_**Tinkerbell**__ y sus personajes no son de mi propiedad._

* * *

**Chapter II**

**Que el Juego Empiece**

* * *

Fue cierto a fin de cuentas.

En el momento en que llegaron a observar la escuela a lo lejos, del cielo no cayó una, ni dos, sino varias -pero diversas- frágiles gotas, golpeando contra el cristal, empañando la vista de momento a momento. Las nubes en el cielo anunciaron el mal clima, y resultó ser verdad después de todo, como se lo esperaba.

Desde hacía un rato que se había quedado en la misma posición, dirigiendo su mirada rencorosa hacia su blanco, esperando -aunque sabía que era imposible que pasara- a que desapareciera. El mal trato que se ofrecían era inevitable, casi de inmediato cada vez que tropezaban por accidente, o siquiera se cruzaban, posiblemente hasta cuando -a fin de cuentas- siquiera notaban o presentían la presencia del otro. Simplemente sus personalidades chocaban.

No evitó soltar un gemido.

No supo en qué momento se detuvieron frente a la escuela, solo sabía que ya estaba viendo a su más odiada enemiga entrando a la institución, a paso calmo y relajado. Su más grande molestia, la gran principal razón por la que la veía, relativamente, más seguido, era por la simple y sencilla razón de que su madre resultara ser la maestra del salón de la niña.

—Hazle la vida imposible en el análisis del cuento, por favor —

Suspiró –Debo ser imparcial con todos, Ikki —

_Tch…_

—Al menos lo intenté —

* * *

En cuanto bajó del auto de su padre, algo hizo clic en su cabeza de repente, por lo que no dudó en volver a acercarse al mayor. El adulto le vio con un gesto entre sorpresa y confusión, no sabiendo la razón por la que su hija flaqueaba, por primera vez, a la hora de entrar a la escuela —¿Pasa algo? — Susurró.

—Más o menos — Mencionó sonriendo levemente —¿Qué ocurrió hace unos días? —

—¿Por qué la incógnita? —

—Porque te conozco, mi querido padre —

Suspiró —Lamentablemente par ti, esta vez no he hecho nada, al menos yo no he formado parte o tomado cartas en el asunto. ¿Mi responsabilidad? Quizá por no darme cuenta, pero fuera de ello… —

—Ya veo… Bueno, recuerda que hoy salgo temprano y es veintiuno, mañana último día hasta enero, claro, si es que no suspenden el día de mañana —

Soltó una risa callada —Claro, ahora ve, ¿No tienes que entregar el-? —

—¿Molesto análisis? Por supuesto — Se dio la vuelta dispuesta a marcharse, pero más bien se detuvo y añadió —El niño nos estaba viendo —

Suspiró con amargura, ese niño, sin dudar alguna vez, le causaba molestia, con más razón aún por el simple hecho de que el niño nunca dejaba de vigilarles jamás. Cada que se encontraban en el camino, o se topaban de repente en la calle, se les quedaba viendo, la gran mayoría de las veces de la peor forma posible —Déjalo así, ya veremos qué pasa —

La niña sonrió calmada, demasiado en comparación con su comentario y el tono sombrío que con que hablaba –Ya veremos qué le pasa, más bien —

Dicho de esta forma, la niña se alejó caminando tranquilamente hacia la escuela, ambas manos descansando tras su espalda. El adulto sonrió, una vida normal es lo que quería para su hija, una vida calmada de una niña que simplemente debía preocuparse por nimiedades como una muñeca o cualquier cosa igual por el estilo. Lamentablemente, tanto él como la niña sabían que no podía ser así.

Y que jamás lo sería.

El celular sonó, un mensaje.

—_**¿Te gustó la noticia? —**__**S.B**_

—_**Me dejaron tomando fotos de cadáveres desmembrados — M.W**_

—_**Solo responde, estoy llegando a la escuela de las niñas — S.B**_

—_**Sí — M.W**_

—Podías decirlo en persona — Miró hacia un lado, hacia la ventanilla del auto y se encontró con un hombre recargado del mismo, viéndole con una sonrisa en el rostro —Tengo hambre —

Sonrió enarcando una ceja —Y yo debo ir al trabajo, solo vigílala —

El maestro de deportes de la escuela sonrió con sorna, siempre que le decía un simple vigílalas quería decir una y solo una cosa — ¿Empieza de nuevo? — Como simple respuesta, se encontró dando de bruces contra el suelo, al notar cómo el auto volvía a avanzar —Ja —

**:-X.-X-.X-:**

—_¿Q-qué… Qué estás haciendo…? —_

—_Protegerte —_

—_¡NO! — Gritó —¡No necesito que me protejas! ¡VETE! ¡ESTÁS EN PELIGRO! —_

_Se volteó hacia él, su interlocutor estaba mal, la preocupación adornaba su rostro. Era claro para ambos, el miedo era palpable y la tensión que se emitía era tan densa, que fácilmente podía ser cortada por un cuchillo. Un cuchillo. El brillo macabro en medio de la oscuridad no fue difícil de ser reconocido, lanzó un grito ahogado al notar las intenciones…_

… _**i…**_

—_¡CUIDADO! —_

_Para cuando se dio cuenta, era muy tarde. La sangre cayó al suelo resbalando con total libertad fuera de sus cuerpos, una cuchilla se podía apreciar saliendo de ambos, atravesándoles de lleno en la espalda y estómago, el brillo carmesí del filo, oscuro y macabro, anunciando el final de dos vidas inocentes. Dos vidas que pagaron el precio por un pecado del que ni siquiera tuvieron la culpa, que pudieron ver la verdadera crueldad del mundo bajo sus pies._

—_¿Q-qu-é… H…ha-c… Ces…? — Susurraba de manera inútil, apenas y era un silbido capaz de confundirse con el viento que les rodeaba…_

… _**ki…**_

_La otra víctima no dijo nada, calló, solo pudo guardar silencio con lágrimas bajando de sus ojos. Todo fue demasiado rápido. La mano, ya temblorosa y pálida, no dudó en dirigirse hacia el rostro, arrancando sin dudarlo ni flaquear, el orbe derecho. Las lágrimas ya no eran cristalinas, la pureza se marchó y fue dejada de lado, en su lugar estaba otro color, el líquido incoloro fue reemplazado cruelmente por el carmesí. La cuenca vacía. El dolor no tardó en invadirle de lleno…_

… _**kki…**_

—_I… —_

**¡IKKI!**

—¡AHHHH! ¡YO NO HICE NADA! ¡BASTA! Agh… — Sintió algo duro y risas sonando — ¿E-eh? —Cuando abrió los ojos, se encontró con todo de cabeza, sus compañeros de clase y, sobre todo, a su profesora de literatura viéndole fijamente sorprendida, los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho.

Una sonrisa amable y tranquila apareció lentamente en el rostro de la mujer —¿Algo interesante que contar, joven Golden? —

Las mejillas del chico no dudaron en teñirse de un hermoso escarlata en contraste con su piel tostada, se había quedado dormido en medio de clases de literatura, ahora no solo se había ganado las risas de sus compañeros, sino -quizá- la llamada de atención de su maestra, aún y cuando la sonrisa que tenía plasmada en los labios dijera todo lo contrario —B-bue-no… Yo… E-Ehmmm… —

—¿Debo llamar a su madre, joven Golden? —

—¡NO! — Exclamó aterrado —D-digo… Yo… N-no volverá a pasar, señorita Lullaby —

Lyria Lullaby era su profesora de literatura y la maestra de música de primaria, era una mujer amable y algo tímida algunas veces en medio de las clases -antes-, durante los primeros días, sin embargo, cuando pasaba algo como lo que le había ocurrido en ese momento -quedarse dormido en medio de la clase-, su maestra no dudaba en ponerse firme. A veces llegaba a pensar que esa mujer tenía problemas de bipolaridad, por la forma en cómo actuaba, realmente no era así, pero le daba más curiosidad algunas veces.

—L-lo siento, señorita Lullaby —

La mujer suspiró resignada —Está bien, solo vuelve a sentarte —

El sonido de la campana del receso no tardó en sonar, repitiendo su sonido uno y otra vez al punto de ensordecerle un poco; de todas las aulas los estudiantes salieron corriendo, no había excepción en los salones de primaria, o al menos, casi no hubo excepción. En el salón de tercero de primaria, los niños se encontraban saliendo lo más rápido que las piernas les daban -aún sabiendo que no podrían salir al patio por la lluvia-, pero muy pocos se quedaron, solo tres y la maestra quien suspiró al ver a los tres niños sentados tranquilamente en sus respectivos lugares.

—¿No van a salir al receso? — Sabía la respuesta, la misma de siempre.

—Nah… — Negó uno, el único niño, era de cabello rubio platinado, pero el color siendo tan claro que llegaba a asemejarse al mismo blanco que una de sus compañeras tenía; sonrió a pesar de todo, siempre callados y alejados del resto.

—Ya veo — Continuó recogiendo los libros que quedaron en el suelo cuando sus otros alumnos salieron corriendo del aula.

El silencio de la estancia no dudó en hacerse notar, solo siendo interrumpido por la pequeña gala **(1)** al pasar las páginas de su libro de comics, miró de reojo confundida el semblante de la niña, intentaba soportar la risa que, al parecer, le producían los dibujos o lo que sea que tuviera escrito. _**Lenore the Cute Little Dead Girl**_ **(2)** se leía en la portada. Sonrió.

En poco tiempo, no supo cuándo, solo se habían quedado ella y la niña, la cual seguía impasible con el comic en mano, no pudo evitar el hecho de sentir el rostro caliente, cómo la sangre le subía a las mejillas. Dégel notó esto, ante lo cual miró de soslayo a su maestra, una pequeña sonrisa maliciosa se apreciaba en su infantil rostro. A veces, podía ser tan fácil jugar con esa mujer.

¿Sería buena idea?

Lo meditó varios segundos, es decir, era la presa de su progenitor, y ella jamás se permitiría quitarle la comida a su padre, aunque claro, era muy capaz. Su sonrisa se torció. Sí, sería muy divertido jugar con su maestra un rato ahora que estaban solas, ¿Hasta dónde podría ser capaz de ponerle la piel de gallina a la señorita Golden al no estar nadie? Si su padre pudo dejarle con pesadillas, entonces ella qué le haría, ¿Qué podría causarle, aún con su fingida inocencia infantil?

No supo en qué momento se acercó a la mujer hasta quedar a sus espaldas, adiós a la consciencia, que sus instintos dominaran en ese momento, qué más daba lo demás. _Bum bum… Bum bum… _Pobre de su padre, se perdería ese hermoso momento, pero simplemente ya no aguantaba más. Ese sonido repicando una y otra vez contra sus tímpanos _Bum bum… Bum bum…_ Ese suculento aroma llegando a su nariz, invadiéndole los sentidos y dejándole en el más profundo de los deseos, casi podía imaginarse el flujo sanguíneo corriendo por las venas; separó los labios de manera inconsciente, los colmillos permitiéndose dejarse ver más alargados, preparándose para hincarse sobre la piel.

**:-X.-X-.X-:**

—El momento se acerca —

—No creo que sea buena idea… —

—¿Acaso te estás acobardando? —

—No… — Volvió a hablar —Me refiero a que no es una buena idea hablar de esto sin nuestros últimos colegas — Él tenía, les faltaba uno, y no deberían estar hablando o haber empezado siquiera la reunión, sin que sus otros compañeros, los únicos que habían faltado, estuvieran allí. Además… —Se supone que la reunión no sería sino hasta la noche —

—Relájate por una vez, ¿Quieres? —

—Solo opino que, por ahora, hasta que estemos completos, simplemente lleguemos a una conclusión —

El silencio se formó entre ambas personas, era clara la idea, era la misma después de todo —Entonces es cierto, ¿Verdad? Pues si así serán las cosas, entonces acepto: Doy mi voto de sí para que el juego empiece —

* * *

_**Horas más tarde**_

—Mañana no hay clases — _Lo sabía _pensaba la niña sonriendo tranquilamente —Pero tengo reunión con sus padres —

—Aish… —

—No… —

—¿Reunión con nuestros padres? — Escuchó que le susurraba su mejor amiga, no pudo evitar colocar una sonrisa en el rostro —Pobre de la señorita Golden, ¿Tu padre la guardará como cena para mañana? —

—No lo creo —

—Dejen de hablar de comida que me dan hambre —

—Lo siento Mephisto — Se disculpaba su amiga.

La ojiazul simplemente desvió la mirada hacia su maestra, la sonrisa tranquila no tardó en convertirse en una maliciosa, torciéndose en lo que notaba que la mujer no quería ni dirigirle la mirada, vaya que le había puesto las cosas difíciles a su padre. Pero claro, sino, no habría un juego divertido. Así como había llegado tranquila, salió de igual forma de la escuela, dirigiéndose de inmediato hacia el auto de su padre, el cual le esperaba tranquila —Estás sonriendo — Le dijo —¿Pasó algo interesante, mi niña murciélago? —

—Algo así — Le respondió torciendo los labios en una sonrisa malvada que más bien parecía impropia, ninguno de los dos pudo evitar el hecho de soltar una risa.

**:-X.-X-.X-:**

_**(FB)**_

_Mira hacia atrás…_

_Un pensamiento de alerta le llegó a la cabeza de repente._

_No le des la espalda…_

_Cuidado._

_Así continuaban, uno tras otro, avisándole del peligro. Por un minuto llegó a palidecer, pensaba en voltear, pero a la vez tenía miedo. Lo siguiente en lo que pudo pensar no era más que en sus pesadillas, la misma pesadilla de siempre; pero no podía ser, las únicas personas en el aula eran ella y su alumna francesa, y estaba segura de que no solo esas cosas no existían, sino que la pequeña no era un… Una…_

_Tomó aire y giró, encontrándose con la pequeña de cabello blanco, una hermosa sonrisa inocente y cálida adornando sus labios —Oh Dégel, me asustaste por un momento —_

_La niña soltó una risa —Lo siento, supongo que fui muy silenciosa al acercarme, no debí hacerlo señorita Golden —_

—_No no, tranquila, pero dime, ¿Necesitabas algo? —_

_Notó cómo bajaba la mirada apenada, removiéndose inquieta en su sitio —B-bueno… — Apenas y susurraba en un hilo de voz —Algo así… — No pudo evitar abrir los ojos de la sorpresa al ver cómo la niña le tomaba de la muñeca con firmeza, por un minuto sintió algo de miedo —Señorita Golden… Yo… Quería preguntarle algo, ¿P-podría? —_

_Deseaba, con todas sus fuerza, decirle que no, porque algo le decía, y a la perfección, que si aceptaba, se arrepentiría. Pero a pesar de todo… —Cla-claro Dégel, puedes preguntarme lo que sea —_

—_Bueno… — Notó cómo sonreía ampliamente, sujetándole con más fuerza de la necesaria por la muñeca, por alguna razón un escalofrío le atravesó por la espalda —¿No le parece… Que soy… Igual a Lenore? —_

_Tragó en seco —¿Igual… A Lenore…? —_

—_Sí — La sonrisa desapareció, ahora solo quedaba una expresión seria —Ya sabe, hago las cosas… De manera inocente, aunque no sé que son malas. Como Lenore… —_

—_Pe-ro… Le-Lenore… Lenore… Ella… —_

—_¿Lenore que? ¿Qué pasa con Lenore, señorita Golden? Porque yo, en verdad pienso que soy como ella, ya sabe… Digamos… ¿Especial…? Jaja —_

_La campana volvió a sonar, indicando que el receso había acabado, para cuando se dio cuenta, Dégel estaba sentada nuevamente en su asiento, leyendo su cómic tranquilamente._

_**(Fin FB)**_

—Mamá, ¿Todo está bien? — Escuchó a su hijo preguntándole, preocupado.

Sonrió asintiendo antes de volver a dirigir la vista al semáforo en rojo — Sí, estoy bien, no te preocupes —

La lluvia torrencial empapaba todo aquello que estaba en las calles ese día, empañaba las ventanas y los parabrisas de los autos sin compasión, así como a la gente que se encontraba afuera y, a duras penas, trataban de llegar a sus respectivos hogares. Suspiró, su aliento se materializó por el frío. Desde la mañana se encontraba intranquila, y la plática que tuvo con la pequeña gala no hizo más que empeorar su situación, más bien, la había puesto más nerviosa. No. Negó varias veces con la cabeza. Solo estaba siendo paranoica, sí, solo debía de ser eso. Volvió a acelerar en cuanto la luz se puso en verde, pero no se esperaba con que se apagara en medio, cuando aún faltaba un buen trayecto para regresar a casa.

—¿Qué ocurrió? — Preguntó Ikki.

Intentó encenderlo nuevamente en varias ocasiones —Se ha apagado —

—¡Fantástico! Simplemente fantástico —

—Voy a ver qué pasó — Abrió la puerta del conductor y salió, no sin antes acabar de decirle a su hijo un simple: —Quédate aquí —

No pudo siquiera poner un pie afuera antes de escuchar algo quebrándose, y no era lejos, era todo lo contrario, demasiado cerca para su gusto, y al parecer, su hijo también lo notó. Miró hacia su espalda, un callejón, estaba oscuro, no había nadie, un perfecto escenario para un filme de horror; masculló algo entre dientes sintiendo un escalofrío recorrerle el cuerpo. Acabó de bajar del auto acercándose temerosa al callejón, Ikki tras de ella, aún y cuando le hizo varias señas de que regresara —¿Hola? —

—¿Hay alguien ahí? — Esta vez preguntó ella. No recibió más respuesta que algo metálico cayendo al suelo, un ruido seco acompañándole, retrocedió aferrando al chico contra ella, pero del callejón solo salió un gato. Ambos soltaron un suspiro, aliviados, para luego reír más tranquilamente y mirarse el uno al otro —Vaya susto —

—Y que lo digas, mamá — El chico tenía las mejillas rojas de la vergüenza al verse asustado, aferrándose aún a los brazos de su madre, hacía mucho tiempo que no lo hacía, después de todo —Yo… Por un minuto pensé que sería algo o alguien peligroso, ¿No crees? —

—Sí… — Suspiró más tranquila —Pero al parecer no era más que un gato, no hay peligro —

—_Oh… ¿Eso creen? —_

_**Continuará…**_

* * *

_**Aclaraciones**_

**(1)-Gala:**_ Femenino de __**galo.**_

**-Galo:**_ Nacido en francia._

**(2)**_Lenore the Cute Little Dead Girl: Es un comic (Y caricatura) que, sinceramente, me gusta mucho; era este o mi segunda opción XP._

* * *

_Respuestas a los comentarios_

**The animal fairy 1:**_ Gracias por tu comentario. Wiii Me alegro de que te haya gustado y haberte alegrado el día, ojalá escribir esto también me haya alegrado a mí en estos momentos, lamento haberme retrasado por cierto. Bye, besos, espero que te encuentres perfectamente._

**Nanu:**_ Gracias por tu comentario. Me alegro de que te haya gustado y lamento haberme demorado tanto, igualmente gracias por el feliz cumpleaños ;u;. Bye, besos, espero que te encuentres perfectamente._

* * *

**N/A: **_Lamento haberme tardado tanto tiempo, apenas y tenía tiempo para la computadora, y si lo llegaba a tener, me puse a practicar con el Paint Tool Sai; segundo, estoy en todo mi derecho de sentir una decepción amorosa. Explicación: Cupido no estuvo mucho de mi lado que digamos, ahora soy masoquista por fingir que todo está bien aún y cuando sé que no es así ;u; Pero fuera de eso estoy bien y, nuevamente, lamento mucho la demora y haberles hecho esperar. Tercero: Este, y en mi hogar, es el único lugar donde me siento segura y alejada de asuntos políticos (Recuerden que soy Venezolana), es que no me gustan, solo eso._

_Dejen reviews/comentarios please._


End file.
